Malik (Step by Step)
Many Men - 50 Cent |gender = Male |age = Early 30's |occupation = Hailey (sister, unknown) Caleb (brother, unknown) |relations = |ethnicity = African-American |equipment = Hatchet (Formerly) |actor = Lance Gross |first seen = "Sleeper" |last seen = "Lay Under" |death = Hatchet slammed into head by Lyle, during a brief fight. (Bates) |life span = Issue 33 - Issue 37 |issue count = 5 issues |created by = |casted by = }} Malik was a character in Step by Step. Holding on to what he believed was right, he risked himself for others. Mainly, Malik chose others over himself, especially for those close to him. Taking care of his two younger siblings, Malik couldn't afford much. After the city was quarantined, Malik and his siblings, Caleb and Hailey, were in severe danger. Ditching the crowded highway, the trio sought shelter beneath the city. With little food, they stuck to themselves in an Amtrak subway station. When the subway began to flood, crazies appeared and, despite Malik's desperate attempts, separated Malik from the two siblings. On a confusing search for the two, Malik came across the Trouble Quartet. After Lyle agreed to help him look, the five went to work. Then after turning the corner they ran into the hunting party after the four men. Malik, alongside them, hid inside a vacant room. In the room things took a turn for the worst after Lyle grew suspicious of Malik, and the two ended up throwing blows at each other until the fight ended with a hatchet crashing into Malik's scalp. Personality Selfless and thoughtful is the way to describe Malik. He cares for others, but doesn't like to show it. He lives off hope and always thinks about others, especially Hailey and Caleb, his two younger siblings. He decided to take care of them both before the infection struck Indiana, and when the infection did come, Malik was pushed to his breaking point. Background Pre-Apocalypse= Not much is known about him—yet, it should be said he wasn't a trusty guy. Malik lived in Indiana, that's a given. However, he talked about having a sister and a brother. It seems like he did, and it seems like he was a sort of liar. |-|Part Two= While traveling from the Amtrak subway into the sewers, Malik encountered the Trouble Quartet. After explaining himself to them, the four unanimously agreed to help look. What Malik did not know was that the four men were being hunted down by a group under Malcolm's order and Carter's strength. A short while after looking around, the five ran into the hunters. Desperately they raced into a nearby room and waited out the hunters. As the soldiers never barged into the room, tensions grew between Malik and Lyle. For whatever reason Lyle became cautious about Malik, and this caused the two to fight it out. The skirmish broke up unexpectedly when Lyle murdered Malik with a blow to the head from the man's hatchet. After Lyle and the others were arrested, Malik's corpse was taken and brought along to Smiths Ferry. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of crazies Appearances Category:Step by Step Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Characters